


It's just a little crush

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: It was just a crush. She would look at him while they were sitting on his bed, books and notes sprawled around them, and see the little crease between his eyebrows he got when he concentrated, and her heart rate would triple. As soon as he moved, she turned away, cheeks hot, terrified he’d see her staring and understand.





	It's just a little crush

It was just a crush. 

She would look at him while they were sitting on his bed, books and notes sprawled around them, and see the little crease between his eyebrows he got when he concentrated, and her heart rate would triple. As soon as he moved, she turned away, cheeks hot, terrified he’d see her staring and understand.

“You understand any of this?” he sighed loudly, frustratingly flipping through the pages. She bit her lip and discretely shook her head.

He looked up, right at her. That shirt made his eyes look so blue. He’d taken a shower after practice, and his hair was still a little wet. Him, in the shower, water streaming down the muscular chest she knew he had hidden under that shirt, and… _Damn, Melinda, get yourself together._

He furrowed slightly and changed position so he was turned against her. “Everything ok?”

She turned away from his prying, and beautiful, eyes and pretended to be very interested in the notes before her. “Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

She could hear him breathing. He was too close. She quickly glanced up at him and tried to smile. “I’m just very stressed about this test.”

He studied her for a couple of seconds before shaking this head. “No, that’s not it. You’ve been really quiet for weeks now.”

Her fake smile grew even bigger. “Haven’t you heard? I’m _always_ quiet I’m also uptight, serious and, quite frankly, terrifying.”

His eyes suddenly looked sad. “Not around me, you’re not.” She could see him draw back from her. “Or at least, you didn’t use to be.” he mumbled, grabbing a book and opening it his lap. Then, he looked up again, the hurt clear in his eyes. “You won’t even look at me anymore.” His eyes killed her. He was hurt. She had hurt him.

 _Fuck._  

He shrugged. “I mean, are you mad at me or something? Because I don’t kon what I did and…”

She reached out her hand and closed his book. “No, I’m not mad at you.” He relaxed a little. She sighed. “I’m… I’m sorry.” She put her hand over his. “You’re my best friend, ok? I’m just…” He studied her closely. She tried to smile again. “I’m going through some shit. I’ll handle it.”

He didn’t smile back. “If you’re having problems, why wouldn’t you tell me? If I’m your ‘best friend’ and all.”

His words felt like betrayal. “Please, Phil, you know I have a hard time with this stuff, I can’t…” Her voice was trembling and she felt tears building up in the corner of her eyes. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

All of a sudden, she felt two strong arms around her. His smell overcame her and made her breath stick in her throat. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” he said against her neck. His breath tickled her ear, and that sent a shiver through her entire body. This wasn’t good. 

But she couldn’t pull away either. He’d never been this close before. If she pushed him away, even a little bit, he’d never be this close again. And yes, having him this close was a bad idea but damn, it felt right and safe and… she wanted it. She wanted him.

He let go and she was equally relieved and disappointed. 

He wiped away invisible tears from under her eyes and looked at her with such affection, it was almost too much to take. 

She glanced at him. “Thank you.”

He still hadn’t let go of her hand. She felt a strong urge to pull it away. 

He still looked at her. Her heart almost stopped.

She cleared her throat. “Should we get back to…”

He let go of her, cheeks slightly flushed. “Right. Now, let’s see…”

Her heart warmed at how adorable he was.

_Fuck it._

She grabbed his arm. He stopped, still looking nervous. He licked his lips.

She leaned closer. When they were so close their noses were almost touching, he took a shaky breath, his eyelids fluttering. “Melinda, what are you…”

Their lips met and Melinda hated cliches but ‘fireworks’ was really the only way to describe it.

Suddenly, a thought hit her and it made her blood freeze. He hadn’t kissed her back yet. He didn’t want this. She’d just ruined everything. _Shit._

She immediately began to pull away, but then she felt a hand on her neck forcing her back and his lips met hers again but this time with force, with raw, pent up passion. She could barely think and opened her mouth in surprise and his tongue gained access, carefully at first but then she sighed in to him and he kissed her, her heart was raging in her chest and he kissed her, he gently pushed her down on the bed and he was on top of her and he kissed her, his hands were in her hair, on her neck, her hips, under the hem of her shirt and he kissed her, he kissed her, he…

He pulled away. 

She lied there and couldn’t open her eyes. He’d regret this, say it was a bad idea, that they should just stay friends because S.H.I.E.L.D. was complicated and difficult and horrible and the fewer distractions and weaknesses, the easier, and…

He kissed the crook of her neck. She couldn’t keep the moan from escaping her lips.

He whispered in her ear. “It was about damn time, don’t you think?”

She just smiled. For real, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to write in so long but now, finally, I was able to complete this prompt. Life is crazy, man.
> 
> hope you enjoy. I love you, and I'll love you even more if you leave comments/kudos! 
> 
> take care of yourselves, lovelies xx


End file.
